Batman:Demons by Zachary BuechleinWIP (will have 10 Chapters)
by zachbuechlein
Summary: Batman's world is about to turn upside down. This is a new take on The Batman
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strange Happenings

Bruce Wayne acknowledged his bat suit displayed in the corner. Bruce had waged battle against the crime that had infected Gotham for years, but never had he considered how great the costs. He thought he had nothing to lose, but he was very wrong.

Alfred, his butler and closet friend, had been missing for 3 days. There were signs of a struggle, but Wayne manor was clean of any foreign fingerprints. Alfred's footprints also stopped in one spot. It was as if he vanished into thin air. All of Wayne manor's private security cameras were wiped. "Where are you Al?", he asked aloud.

Bruce checked the computer monitor. The scan of all traffic and public surveillance was still unsuccessful in finding his friend. Bruce began to nod off, and eventually found himself in a deep sleep.

When he awoke, he was sitting against a cold damp building. He was in an alleyway. The alleyway he'd never forget. His parents lay dead on the sidewalk nearby. Their hands were reaching for each other, but were only just short of reach. Bruce sobbed, and continued to look at them longingly. He wished they could have helped and guided him in his youth. There were so many questions he would have asked his father. Suddenly, as if hearing his thoughts, Thomas Wayne twitched and turned his head towards Bruce. Bruce became terrified,but remained still. "Wake up.", Thomas whispered.

Bruce jolted upright to find himself back in his bat cave, but he wasn't alone. A man donning leather armor and a long beard stood behind the monitor. "I have something of yours.", the man exclaimed. At that he reached into his vest and threw a picture on Bruce's desk. Bruce, bewildered, flipped it over. Alfred was tied in what appeared to be a cellar. "How do you know about me? Where is he!?", Bruce yelled in anger. "There isn't much I don't know. My name is Ras Al Ghul. I'll give you back Alfred if you do what you're known for. You're the world's greatest detective, and I have someone I need found." Bruce was stunned and enraged all at once, but he managed to finally relax and reply, "I'm listening." Ras smiled. "Good. Grab your things. We have a jet awaiting our arrival. I'll tell you everything on the flight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Punchline

Bobby Freeman liked the night breeze against his skin. He had been imprisoned for the past couple of years, and it made him appreciate the little things. He had no family and no job. But, he had just been offered the golden ticket. A way to give his life new meaning.

Bobby stepped on the welcome mat and rang his friend's doorbell. The door creaked open, and Bobby was met by an unforgettable smile. "Bobby. It's been ages. How have you been?" Bobby smiled and answered, "Good, but about to be perfect. I know you have a wife now Jack… but I could use you. We could use you. Before you veered off the deep end, you worked for that chemical plant. I'm going with a group of fellas, and we have a contact that's paying top dollar for a vial of this new shit they're cooking up in there. We'd give you a cut. Enough to pay off the house, send the little one to college in the future, new car…you name it." Jack was intrigued by the idea, and even considered it, but replied, " I promised Sheila I was done with all that and I am. I do stand up comedy now. I'm not great, but I'm good enough. You know how I made the boys laugh back in the day."

Bobby worried he might get a no. "Jack. I'm asking nicely. These guys aren't screwing around. They know you worked there, and they plan on you helping whether you agree or not... think of your pregnant wife Jack. Like I said, one job and you'll have the life of your dreams." Jack looked his friend in the eye. He hesitated for a moment, but then asked, "When are we leaving then?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Belly of the Beast

"Bruce. I don't expect you to fully understand. There are things science can never explain... I'm part of the League of Assassins. We were chosen to cleanse the Earth from the corrupt filth that pollutes it. You've tried doing the same in Gotham all by yourself. You've had victories, but with every criminal you've put away, two more get set free. The legal system is broken and anyone turns a blind eye for the right price. We want you to be a part of our group Bruce. Your technological advancements combined with our link with the supernatural could hold the key to true law and order.", Ras exclaimed.

Bruce took a sip of alcohol and looked out the plane window. The plane's wing ripped through the night clouds. " Assassin is one thing I'll never be. Two wrongs don't make a right Ras. And just so we're clear… if you threaten my city, by supernatural means or otherwise, I'll be there to stand in your way.", Bruce replied. Ras chuckled. "Such ferocity... you do this one thing for me. You enter the temple, get through whatever trials block your way, and find our leader who's trapped in its depths. You come back to me when it's done, and I'll make sure you reunite with your butler in your safe and cozy mansion." It sounded too easy. Bruce sensed a trap, but despite his strong words, Bruce was powerless at the moment.

The plane landed, and when Bruce and Ras descended the boarding steps, the mouth of the temple came into view. "Where are we?", Bruce asked. The GPS Alfred had built into his watch was showing bizarre and constantly changing readings. Ras ignored him and asked, "Do you believe in God Bruce?" Bruce was thrown off by the question but answered, "Yes." Ras pointed to the mouth gaping at them. "He'll show you things while you're down there Bruce. You may see the past, the present, or the future. It is a place where reality and dreams intertwine. Gear up and make your way in... and try not to become unhinged."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Light

Jack peeked through the crack of the bathroom door, and watched his wife Sheila undress for her bath. It was almost like she left it cracked on purpose. "I'm getting ready to head out sweet. Got a gig at that hotel with those gold statues you like." Sheila happily replied, "That's wonderful. Wear that purple suit. The one you had on the night we met. You wore it as a gag, but you actually kind of pulled it off. Besides, you're Jack the Joker. Better fit the part." Jack laughed, " There's no way I'm putting that thing on. Not tonight…love you.", Jack said softly. "I love you too Jack." And at that, Sheila slid into the tub.

Jack headed to the bedroom and found his coat. He slipped it on, and made his way to the front door. Car lights shined brightly through the window, and for a second Jack thought about not leaving. After a brief moment, he took one last look towards the bathroom door and exited into the cold night.

Bobby greeted Jack with a hug. "You ready to make some easy money Jack?" Jack nervously laughed and replied, "It wouldn't matter either way if I remember correctly. But since we're doing this shindig, how about a magic trick?" Bobby smiled. He remembered Jack's "magic trick". He stepped forward and played along with their old routine. Bobby frisked Jack, and as usual, Jack didn't have anything on him. "Ta-da!", Jack exclaimed pulling a pack of cigarettes out of what seemed to be thin air. They each took partook, and Jack lit them both.

They both hopped into Bobby's 1964 Pontiac GTO and began their long drive to Ace Chemicals. It was just like old times… but this would be their last drive together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Mind Games

Bruce descended the stairs in his full armor. He felt at home in his bat suit, and prepared to meet whatever was ahead. The lower he went, the darker everything became. Bruce tried to configure his sonar settings, but they too were acting up like his GPS. Just as everything was about to go completely dark, Bruce heard a familiar whisper. "Wake up Bruce." And at that, the room illuminated from light that appeared to come from nowhere.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, a long tunnel with cavern walls rested before him. Bruce could hear the faint dripping of water. He reached into his utility belt and drew three batterangs with his right hand. Bruce cautiously proceeded forward through the cave. The further he went, the water turned from drips into constant pattering. It sounded like rain. Suddenly everything flashed white.

Bruce stood in the alleyway. The only alleyway that mattered. Rain poured down, but as it landed on the ground it turned to blood. Quickly, everything became red. Red spread faster and faster. Then Bruce heard the voice of Ras. "The man didn't just kill your parents Bruce. He killed your soul. What would you do if he sat before you? Powerless like your parents." The blood was at Bruce's waist now. "Stop this!", Bruce screamed. Suddenly, another flash of white. Bruce was in a stone room and Joe Chill, the man responsible for his parents' deaths, sat strapped to a chair before him. "Make him suffer Bruce. Bring him justice. Your broken legal system let him walk in exchange for being their snitch. Hurt him for all the pain he's caused you." Bruce put the batterangs back in his belt. He noticed a sword was on the ground in front of him. Waiting for Bruce to pick it up. Bruce grabbed it. His fury and rage came to a boil. Joe appeared to be unconscious. "Do it Bruce." Bruce brought the sword back, and prepared to swing and attempt to end his nightmares. When suddenly he thought of Alfred. He thought of what it meant to be the Batman. Gotham counted on him to be more. HE needed to be more. Bruce cried out and threw the sword against the wall. A white flash appeared, and revealed Joe Chill to actually be Alfred. The room changed to the one from the photograph Ras had thrown on Bruce's desk. Bruce was sure he had come back to reality. "Alfred? It's me..." Alfred was alive but didn't stir. Bruce untied him and gently hoisted him on to his shoulder. Again the voice of Ras filled the air, only this time from a radio on the wall. "You've made your choice Bruce. I sent you here to start a new. To lead by my side without attachments. To let you let go of the pain, and block out the pain that's coming. I've seen your future, and it is filled with loss. I see now that there is no helping you. You choose to be wasted potential... Gotham is going to fall Bruce. Walk through the door before you, and it will take you where you want to go. Don't get in my way Mr. Wayne."

At that, an archway etched into the side wall of the room illuminated, revealing what seemed like a window. On the other side, Bruce saw the inside of his bat cave. The desk sat exactly as he left it. After making sure he had a tight grip on Alfred, Bruce walked over and reached his other hand out. The window was like a liquid, and Bruce slowly walked forward and let it swallow him.

He was back at the bat cave, and the archway was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Descent

Jack could see Ace Chemicals off in the distance. He looked at his friend driving and said, "Can you believe it? Bobby we're going to be rich. I can make Sheila's dreams come true…and you, Bobby, are going to be one hell of a bachelor." Bobby smiled, but kept on looking ahead. "We best focus Jack. I'm going to need you to be very careful not to trip anything." Jack looked in the back seat and noticed his old hat. "You brought me my old hat? I thought that damn thing got lost ages ago." Bobby laughed and replied, "I figured if you're getting back in the game for tonight you best "get back" in the game." Jack reached back and slipped his partner in crime back on his head. "You know Bobby. It does feel good to be back for a bit. It's a lot like slipping into a pair of slippers after a long summer… comfortable and familiar." Jack smiled his big one of a kind grin.

They veered off into the parking lot, and Bobby began to slow down. "Here we are Jack. Let's get this shit done." They parked and quickly hopped out. Bobby made his way to the trunk and popped it open. He pulled out a briefcase and turned to Jack. "I brought protection, but it's last resort only. Understand?" Jack nodded and replied, "Bobby. I'm a family man now. Killing isn't going to exactly make me father of the year." Bobby laughed and opened the briefcase. He handed Jack a pistol and put the other in the holster on his belt. "Alright Jack. Let's try not to dick around anymore than we have to."

At that, the two men headed toward the back door like Jack had planned. There was a key pad, but Jack remembered the code. They filed inside and began ascending the stairs. Jack side stepped into security station and turned off the cameras that covered the main hall. He exited, and together they went down a long hallway of different stations, when Bobby spotted the orange liquid he'd been instructed to get. He saw it on the other side of a glass window, circulating through different tubes into a large construct. Another key pad was attached to the window. Jack was sure it was the way to get past. "Well put in the code Jack." Jack thought for a moment and replied, "Bobby I don't remember this being here. This is new. The other stations I remember. And I can tell you the areas in the basement if we'd head there, but this glass is definitely new." Bobby sighed and pulled out his gun. Jack became nervous, but before he could react Bobby shot the glass. BANG! BANG! The glass shattered and scattered about. An alarm sounded. "Well Jack. Hurry the fuck up." Jack stepped over the glass, and went to the terminal next to the construct. He booted it up, and saw the last user to use it was Susan Mclane. "I know her! I used to play pranks on her by saving random cat photos on her profile!", Jack exclaimed. Bobby made a motion to keep moving. After putting in the correct commands, the orange liquid filtered into the construct and filled a small vial. Bobby snatched it up and yelled, "Lets go! The guy wanting this job done has made a distraction for us, but that doesn't mean we're home free from the cops!"

They bolted and ran full speed. Jack headed down the stairs first, when suddenly- BANG! Jack stumbled down the stairs and landed on his back. "Bobby…" Bobby took Jack's gun and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He opened up the door to the basement, and drug Jack down the stairs. With each bump, Jack would call out in pain. "Why are you doing this?", Jack pleaded. "It's nothing personal Jack. There never was two of us getting a cut. I told them I could get it done. I need the money Jack. It's always been about the money in our work. Life is money. MY new life is this money." Bobby dragged Jack across a platform overlooking the chemical vats far far below. For good measure, he shot Jack again in the gut. BANG! Jack screamed and cried, but he was growing very weak. Bobby picked him up and whispered in his ear. "It's just the money man. I need to get away." He then tossed Jack over the edge and into the vats below.

On his way out, Bobby picked up Jack's hat and rested it on his head. "Sorry Jack.",he said aloud.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Dark Knight

Yuri fired his sub machine gun at the oncoming cars. Windshields blasted out, victims rolled across the bridge, and screams filled the air. The rest of his squad jumped out of the back of their truck and joined in the onslaught.

With each gunshot another casing added to the pile at their feet. Yuri motioned to advance forward, and threw a grenade. BOOM! The explosion caused some of the cars to fall off the side and into the ocean. Police pulled up at the end of the bridge, but Yuri motioned for Revan to switch to his RPG. They had prepared for this fight. They had also prepared to die. "We have to give the boss enough time to retrieve the package!", Yuri yelled.

Back at the bat cave, Bruce made sure Alfred was comfortable. "Bruce your computer is going hysterical. Be the hero this city needs." Bruce then asked, "You still believe I can be Gotham's knight in shining armor? Even when I've been compromised? Even when they make you a target?" Alfred laughed. "I never thought of you as the chivalrous type. You're not perfect. No one is. But Gotham needs the demon in you. They need you to bring courage and hope to the fearful. Gotham needs Batman. Now go. I'll be here when you return Master Bruce." And at that, Bruce Wayne was gone. It was time for The Batman.

The officers who had arrived on the bridge were being peppered with gunfire. BOOM! One of the cars was struck with an RPG. Several officers were thrown about. Revan began to reload to fire another, when a black armored car drove through the debris toward him. It was the Bat Mobile. "Just as the boss expected.", Yuri said aloud. Revan fired. BOOM! The Bat Mobile was engulfed in flames, but when the smoke cleared the Bat Mobile kept coming. They kept unloading their machine guns, and the Bat Mobile swerved. The side of the vehicle slammed against Revan and two of the other squad members, causing them to hit the concrete hard. The top hatch of the vehicle opened, and Batman leapt out while simultaneously throwing three batarangs. They struck the remaining squad's guns. BLEEP! The batarangs lit red, malfunctioning the guns. Yuri threw aside his gun and drew his sword from his back. Batman quickly engaged the other three members in a fight, while Yuri circled. One member threw a hard punch, but Batman caught it. With a swift motion, Batman broke his arm, and blocked the next kick. Yuri came in for a swing, but Batman threw up his arm and blocked the blow with his gauntlet. With a swish of his cape, Batman leapt over one of the members and slammed him into the ground. The one with the broken arm drew a hidden knife. Batman hip fired his grapple gun and snagged the man by one of his straps holding ammo. With a quick pull, he too was slammed into the ground. All that was left was Yuri and the remaining member.

Suddenly, Alred's voice sounded in Batman's ear. "Sir. Ace Chemicals had a break in. I managed to pull footage from the parking lot. Their cameras were of poor quality, but after spotting the vehicle on the higher quality traffic cameras I've managed to keep an eye on the trespasser. I'm not sure if anything was taken." Yuri went into full berserk mode. Striking swiftly. Batman was able to block each blow, but only just in the nick of time. Eventually they clashed for a moment, but Batman kicked Yuri back. "Control the Bat Wing remotely. Knock the vehicle off the road, but not near civilians. Keep him subdued until I get there." Alfred quickly replied, " But sir. We don't even know if they're even a threat." Batman, while preparing to fight, "We don't need another incident like S.T.A.R. labs. Nothing can be left to chance."

Alfred pulled up the controls, and powered up the Bat Wing.


End file.
